A New Family
by Shy-Kitsune-B
Summary: Alex is Kidnapped, Jack is killed. K-unit finds Alex bruised and bloody. What will happen to Alex now?
1. Beating

A New Family.

Alex slowly opened his eyes, he shifted slightly and a sharp pain was sent threw out his body. He looked around trying not to move. The room was dark except for a small light out side of the cell. Alex had no idea where he was or who brought him here, he tried to remember what happened.

_Alex was laying on his bed doing his homework. A crash from downstairs caused him to look up. "Jack?" Alex yelled but there was no anwser. Alex stood up and walked over to the door as his hand reached the door knob he heard a loud bang, he would now the sound anywhere he threw the door open and ran down the stairs. He rounded the corner heading towards the kitchen but froze in his tracks. Jack was laying in the middle of the living room in a growing puddle of blood with a bullet hole in her heart. Alex ran to her "Jack." He yelled but it was to late she was dead. "I'm sorry" Alex said a tears started to form in his eyes. Alex didn't hear the men coming up behind him until it was to late, the handle of the gun hit Alex on the back of the head, his eyes rolled back and he went limp._

"Jack" Alex whispered his eyes started to sting, _no I will not cry. I . Will . Not. Cry._ He thought as he wiped his eyes. Alex stood on shaking legs and looked around. There was a small bed in the right corner and door on the left wall the lead to a bathroom. There was one window but it was barred and it was to high for Alex to reach. Alex walked over to the bars and grasped hold of them, only to pull them back at the loud BZZZ and the pain that shot through his body. Alex looked down at his hands, they were bleeding and burnt (second degree burns). _Where ever I am they obviuosly don't want me to escape or they really want me dead, if they will go so far as to electricut the bars of the cell _Alex thought_. _Alex hurt all over, he had brusies over brusies. Alex heard something and looked up from his hands to see three men standing in front of the cell, one of the men was holding a knife.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Alex questioned

"As for who I am it doesn't matter, and I'm sure you know of Scorpia, they hired me to kill you. I was told not to tell you who hired us but I don't think it maters you will be dead in a few days anyway" the man said, Alex visibly finched when he heard the name of the organization that had shot him a few months earlier.

"A few days why not kill me now?" Alex asked slightly confused, but happy he had a few days to find a way out.

"That's what Scorpia wanted but I want to have fun breaking you before you die." The man with the knife said. "Tie him up!" the to men behind the man with the knife moved, one shut off the elecricity and the other opened the gate, Alex tried to fight back but he was over powered ,tied up and blindfolded then dragged out of the cell.

Alex was thrown into a room, his blindfold was taken off, his feet were tied and the guards left, leaving Alex to the mercy of the man with the knife. Alex struggled against the ropes, that were rubbing his wrists raw.

"What do you think rider, should I kill you quickly or should I let you suffer?" the man asked leaning in so he was face to face with Alex. Alex Spat in his face

"Go To Hell" Alex growled throught clenched teeth. The man wiped his face and brought the knife down to Alex's arm and dragged the blade down. Alexs eyes grew wide and he bit his lip.

"Lets see how long you can last." He said as he pulled off his belt, it was black leather with a animal on the buckle. Alex was kicked on to his stomach, his shirt was cut away and the belt was brought down on his back again and again, Alex squeezed his eyes shut, the belt was brought down hard enough that it cut in to his back, small rivlits of blood ran down his back. Alex didn't scream, he whimpered a few times and small gasps of pain were heard but he refused to scream. Finally after what seemed like an hour, the whipping stopped. The man grabbed Alex by his hair and pulled him up, so Alex was in front of the man. The man kneed Alex in the back and let go of his hair, Alex fell forward with a grunt of pain. The man rolled Alex over, and dragged the knife down his chest, Alex bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. The knife was pulled away and not a second later the belt was brought down on his chest, Alex eyes flew open and he bit though his lip. Blood and saliva ran down his face, the whipping stopped.

"Had enough Rider?" the man said, Alex didn't respond. The door opened and the guards came back in to the room and tied a bloody Alex up and dragged him out of the room. He tried to tell which direction they were going but they took to many turns - Alex was blindfolded.

Alex was thrown into the cell the electric current was turn back on and the guards and the man left, as they left the man said "until tomorrow Rider." Then Alex was alone, Alex dragged him self over to the bed, he layed down and winced slightly in pain, he closed his eyes and a minute later he was asleep.

Alex was woken with a golt at the sound of the door opening, again he was tied up and blindfolded and dragged out of the room. He was thrown into a different room, not that he could see that for the blindfold was still on his face, his arms and legs were tied to a table in the center of the room and he heard the door close and Alex assumed the guards left.

" Are you ready to scream Alex" he heard the man say then there was a shock sent throughout his body, Alex bit his tongue, it stopped after a minute. Alex was breathing hard, then something hard was brought down on his chest, he heard a sickening crack, and felt a sharp pain in his side, Alex let out a yelp of pain, then bit his tongue to keep from doing it again. "Well that was a lovly sound, lets see if you'll make it again" the man said as he brought the object down on Alex's chest again, Alex grunted in pain, the door opened and someone entered the room.

" Kyle? Sorry sir but we have a problem." The man said his voice was high Alex assumed he was young.

"Alright, take the boy to his cell." Kyle said.

"Yes sir." The man replyed, and he untied Alex from the table and tied his hands together and lead him out of the room.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I will update soon.


	2. Friends, Nightmares and Tears

Four days later.

Alex lay on the cold cement floor, trying to concentrate on his breathing. He had multiple broken ribs, his wrist was sprained and his shoulder had been dislocated. Alex was having trouble staying conscious. He heard hurried foot steps and gun shots. Alex closed his eyes, he heard familiar voices but he couldn't remember who the voices belonged to. Alex heard the electricity shut off and the door to the cell open. He felt someone slip their hand be hide his head and under his legs, and lift him gently. He whimpered in pain as he was shifted and carried out of the room. After a few a minutes Alex let the darkness consume him and he went limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex slowly opened his, the room was white and the annoying beeping told him he was in the hospital. Alex shifted slightly and hissed in pain.

"Don't move!" the nurse exclaimed.

"How long was I out?" Alex asked voice raspy.

"1 week." The nurse replied as she checked the monitors Alex was hooked up to.

"I was out for that long!"

"Yes, you were badly injured." The nurse said as she finished checking the monitors and left the room. Alex sighed and tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his ribs stopped him. The pain showed on his face as he bit his lip to keep any noise from escaping.

"Unless you want to open your wounds, you shouldn't move to much Cub." A voice with a Scottish accent said from the door. Alex looked over and was surprised by who he saw.

"Snake, what are you doing here?" Alex asked

"K-unit was the unit that found you." Snake replied as he walked over to Alex. Alex looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"CUB!" Came an energetic voice from the door. Alex turned his head to see Eagle run through the door and over to the bed. Snake stopped Eagle from jumping on the boy. Alex stared at the energetic man confused.

"This, Alex, Is Eagle when his is not on duty." Fox said as he walked in followed by Wolf. Eagle was finally released from Snakes grip after promising not to jump on Cub. Fox walked over and sat on the bed next to Alex. Snake and Eagle both sat in chairs near the bed and Wolf leaned up against the wall next to Snake. The room was quite for a long time till Eagle broke the silence.

"Hey Cub, where are your parents? We have been the only ones to come and see you." Eagle asked. Alex stared at him shocked by the sudden question. Alex looked away from them and deadpanned

"Their dead."

The room was quiet they hadn't been expecting that.

"Cub, I'm sorry." Snake said quietly.

"It was a long time ago." Alex looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Then who takes care of you?" Eagle asked. Before Alex could answer a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." She said sweetly, and then she left. K-unit said goodbye to Cub and left. Alex laid there for a few minutes before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Alex dreamed of Jack that night. The fun times they had, and then if turned in to a nightmare as Alex remembered Jack dead on the living room floor with a bullet in her heart. Alex's eyes shot open and he stared in to darkness. He fought back the stinging in his eyes. He would not cry, but his emotions got the better of him as tears streamed down his face. He shifted so he could bury his face in a pillow, ignoring the pain that shot through his body when he moved and for the first time since his uncle's death he cried.

Alex felt a hand on his shoulder and turned slowly to see Ben (Fox) looking at him with worry clear in his eyes.

"B...Ben? Wh... what are you doing here?" Alex asked blushing a little and wiping the tears from his face.

"I come by every morning before I go to the "bank", are you alright?" Ben asked pulling Alex in to a hug. Alex stiffed at first but relaxed and clung to Ben like a life line, Tears silently flowing down his checks. When Alex stopped crying, he pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered feeling like an idiot for crying.

"It's ok. Do you want to talk about what's wrong?" Ben asked a little hesitantly.

"I had a dream about Jack." Alex replied simply

"Jack?" Snake questioned as he walked in to the room. Alex had turned at the voice and blushed. Snake frowned when he saw Alex had been crying.

"Cub, Are you okay?" Snake asked worry laced his tone as he walked over and sat next to him. Alex nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said quietly not meeting Snakes gaze.

"Alex, I'm sorry but I have to go to work, talk to Snake, about your dream, it will help." Ben said letting go of him. Ben said goodbye and left. After a minute of silence Alex took a breath.

"Jack was my guardian after my uncle died." Alex said surprising Snake. "She... was killed when I was kidnapped." He finished looking down, trying not to cry again. Snake hugged Alex, and this time he didn't stiffen.

"I'm sorry." Snake whispered in his ear. He cuddled closer to Snake. He felt safe around Ben and Snake. The truth was Alex had a crush on Snake, but he would never admit it. He saw Ben like a big brother.

"Who's going to take care of you?" Snake asked.

"I don't know." Alex mumbled into Snake's shirt inhaling his scent. He smelled like cologne but he smelled lightly of vanilla as well. Alex closed his eyes and a few minutes later Snake felt Alex slump against him, he looked down and smiled. Alex was sound asleep. Snake laid him down and tucked the blankets around him. Snake sat in a chair by the bed and eventually fell asleep.

I Hope you liked it. I won't be able to update for a little while I have finals in a few weeks but I will get the next chap out as soon as i can.


	3. Your Staying!

A New Family Chap 3

Alex was woken by yelling.

"No, you can't take him!" A voice yelled that Alex immediately recognized as Snakes.

"Sir, Please. He has no one to look after him, he will be better off in an orphanage." A woman said.

"No he wouldn't!" Ben yelled. Alex watched them argue.

"I'm not going." Alex said drawing everyone's attention to him. The woman walked over to Alex.

"Alex, your guardian was killed; you can't live on your own."

"I'm 16; I can take care of my self." Alex raised his voice.

"I'm sorry Alex, but without a family member to look after you, you are going to have to go to the orphanage." The woman said.

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the nurse opening the door.

"Alex need his rest, I think it is best if you leave." She said to the woman. The woman looked from the nurse to Alex then nodded.

"I'll be back another time." She said as Wolf and Eagle walked in. They looked at the pissed faces of Fox and Snake and to the woman walking out of the room.

"What happened?" Eagle asked confused. Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes then Snake broke the silence.

"There trying to send Alex to an orphanage." Snake exclaimed loudly.

"What? Why?" Wolf and Eagle asked at the same time.

"She said that he had no one to look after him and he would be better off in an orphanage." Fox explained.

"I'm not going to an orphanage!" Alex yelled. K-unit looked at Alex.

"We won't let them put you in an orphanage Alex, I promise." Snake said

"Yeah, you're like our little brother, we won't let them take you away." Eagle chimed in. Alex gave a small smile and mumbled thanks before falling asleep.

Blunt and Mrs. Jones sat in Blunt's office watching the news about Jack Starbrights death when Bam.

"You can't let him go!" Benn yelled as he stormed in to the office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Daniels what are you talking about?" Blunt asked confused.

"Alex is being sent to an orphanage!" Ben fumed.

"What! We had no idea. Social Workers must have heard that he was alone." Mrs. Jones stated.

"Someone came to the hospital and told Alex he will be sent to an orphanage in one week." Ben stated claming down a little.

"Thank you for informing us Mr. Daniels we will take care of it." Blunt stated. Ben nodded and left the building.

5 days later.

Alex was feeling a little better. The pain was practically gone, and he could sit up and move around a little bit more now.

"Hey kid." Snake said as he entered Alex's room.

"Hey Snake." Alex replied. Alex blinked and realized Snake was staring. "Why Are you staring at me?"

" Umm, Your bruises are almost gone." Snake studdered.

"Yeah, they are." Alex said with a small smile. It was quiet for a moment, Alex looked down at his lap. "Did MI6 decide whats going to happen to me?"

"I don't know Cub, I wish I did." Snake replied. Alex nodded.

"Alex." Snake said using his real name, as he walked closer. "We won't let them take you, your like our little brother." Snake placed his hand on Alex's. Alex blushed lightly, and looked down trying to squash the fluttering in his chest. Alex tried to focus on anything other then the fact that Snake was so close and holding his hand, but the fluttering only got worse. Alex's heart skiped a beat, causing Snake to look at the heart monitor.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Snake asked concerned. Alex nodded still looking down. "Alex." Snake brushed his fingers along Alexs cheek, and lifted his chin up. Aex blushed harder. Alex was staring in to Snakes green eyes and He saw something there he knew was shining in his own eyes. Snake wrapped and arm around Alex. He lean in and…Bam.


	4. That Night

A New Family

Chapter 4

Recap.

_Snake wrapped an arm around Alex. He leaned in and….BAM!_

Chapter 4

"Cub, Snake, they put Cub in…. What are you doing?" Eagle was standing in the door way with a confused look. Alex and Snake jumpped back from each other. Alex looked down with a small blush covering his cheeks, Snake looked at Eagle hiding his embarassment.

" Nothing! What were you saying?" Snake asked quickly. Eagle looked between the two of them for a minute then finished his sentence.

" Cub is going to live with Ben! He's not going to the orphanage!" Eagle shouted happily.

"Really!" Alex exclaimed!

"Yup!" Eagle cheered as he ran over and hugged Alex, Snake joinned in a second later. Ben and Wolf walked in and laughed at what they saw. Ben walked over to them,

" So I guess you heard already" Ben laughed. The next thing Bem knew Eagle grabbed him and pulled him in to the hug.

"Snake, Eagle, Fox.. I can't breath!" Alex gasped.

"Sorry Cub" Eagle said as the all let go of him. Alex smiled then yawned.

" Looks like Cub needs a nap." Wolf said with a small smile.

" I don't need a nap!" Alex mumbled. The events of the last few days seemed to be catching up with him. Alex mumbled something incoherent and fell asleep.

"Come on, lets let him sleep." Ben whispered as they left the room.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Alex mumbled something in his sleep and tossed and turned. "No!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex! Wake up!" Snake panicked as he shook Alex. Alexs eyes shot open and he sat up eyes darting around the room.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Snake asked trying to seem calm. Alex nodded.

"It was just a dream.. Im fine."

"You don't look fine." Snake pointed out noticing Alex was shaking slightly.

"I'm fine" Alex said trying to get his boddy to stop shaking. Snake wrapped his arms arounds Alex and pulled him into a hug. Snake shifted them so he was leaning against the wall with Alex in his lap. Snake rubbed Alex's back till he stopped shaking, Snake looked down at him.

"Alex?" Alex lifted his head a small blush on his cheeks, and met Snake's eyes. Green stared into brown, and Snake forgot what he was going to say. They stayed like that for a minute before Snake leaned down and gently put his lips to Alex's. Alex's eyes widened before fluttering closed. The kiss was soft but passionate. They broke the kiss after a few minutes. Alex slowly opened his eyes, his cheeks pink with embarassment.

"Thanks…" Alex said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Snake nodded and smiled, watching Alex drift off to sleep again, this time in his arms.

When Snake woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Alex sound asleep on hs chest. Snake smiled down at him and kissed his head. Snake watched him sleep for a few minutes before brushing a strand of hair out of Alex's face causing him to wake up. Alex slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Alex."

"Morning" He mumbled back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at Snake and smiled, blushing slightly. Snake smiled and leaned down and kissed Alexs cheek.

"Your cute when you blush" Snake whispered causing Alex to blush more. Snake laughed and kissed his forehead. Alex smiled and cuddled into Snakes chest. Alex knew everything would be alright, as long as Snake held him just like this.


	5. Family

A New Family

Chapter 5

Alex smiled, he leaned back and relaxed. He was about to fall asleep when,

"SNAKE! Alex is being released tomorrow!" Eagle yelled happily. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the scene in front of him. Alex's eyes snapped open at the sound of Eagles voice. The three of them all stared at each other in silence until.

"Snake…. WTF IS GOING ON HERE!" Eagle screamed, " ARE YOU INSANE! ALEX IS 16 YEARS OLD, ARE YOU….." Eagle's rant was cut off by Alex.

" Eagle! I don't care about the age difference. I want to be with Snake, so I don't care what anyone else says…. He's all I have now.." Alex finished sadly. " I can't be alone.." Alex was looking at the blankets willing him self not to break down. Snake looked at him

"That's not true, Fox, Eagle, and even Wolf care about you."

Eagle took a moment to take it all in, then he looked at Snake and said

"If you hurt him, I will hurt you." Eagle said seriously, trying to be the protective brother. Snake laughed, he kissed Alex on the head.

"I won't," he whispered. The room was silent for a few minutes before Eagle broke it.

"I wonder what Fox and Wolf's reactions going to be," Snake visibly paled.

"They are going to kill me,"

" Don't worry" Alex mumbled half asleep, " I'll set them straight."

Snake and Eagle laughed as Alex drifted to sleep. Snake and Eagle made small talk about random things, before they knew it, it was 10 at night. (Alex fell asleep around 5:30).

"Are you just going to stay here tonight?" Snake questioned.

"Yeah, I don't feel like driving home anyway." Eagle responded.

"The bed over there isn't being used, you could sleep there."

"Your just going to sleep behind Alex right." Snake nodded.

They both got situated and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning 6 A.M.

Wolf stared at the scene in front of him, from the door way. Snake was leaning against the head board of the hospital bed with Alex placed between his legs, head resting on Snake's chest. Eagle asleep on the other patiant bed in the room.

" Wolf, Alex has checked out, Is he awake?" Fox asked coming up from behind Wolf. "Ummm… WTF?" Fox asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Wolf replied. Wolf walked over to Eagle and flicked his nose. Eagle shot up "What!" he yelled. Wolf and Fox started to laugh.

"Meanie," Eagle pouted.

"So you wanna explain that to us?" Fox said pointing to Snake and Alex.

"Ummm….. not really…" Eagle said.

"Not really what?" Snake yawned.

"Explaining that!" Wolf said getting frustrated. Snake looked down at Alex then looked back at Wolf.

"Ummmm…." Snake tried to think of a way to tell them him an Alex were dating with out getting killed.

"You guys are to loud!" Alex mumbled cuddling closer to Snake.

"It's time to get up Alex," Snake said trying to draw attention away from himself for a bit longer.

"I want to sleep a little longer." Alex said.

"Alex you can leave the hospital as soon as you get up." Wolf stated. Alex raised his head with one eye open,

"Really?" Alex questioned.

"Really!" K-unit said at the same time. Alex sat up and streached.

"Go get dressed then we can go," Snake said with a smile. Alex nodded and jumped out of bed gathered his things and ran in to the bathroom to change.

Snake slid off the bed and streached. Fox looked at Snake,

"What?" Snake asked.

"Is it just me or are you and Alex a little buddy buddy all of a sudden?" Fox asked.

"No, it's not just you," Wolf said.

"All right Snake spill. What's going on?" Fox asked.

"Ummmm… I .. um.. we.." Snake studdered unsure how to tell them.

"Snake! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Wolf yelled. Everyone failed to notice Alex open the bathroom door and step out.

"…..Kissed him." Snake hesitated. Wolf sent him a glare that said 'your dead'. Snake yelped and hide behind Eagle.

"Did.. Did I hear that right?" Fox asked shocked.

"Yup" Eagle exclaimed with a grin. Fox looked at him in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Fox screamed "You knew!"

"Yeah, I found out last night." Eagle said. Snake was staring at Wolf who seemed frozen in shock.

"Umm Wolf?" Snake said, Then Wolf snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING SNAKE! HE'S A CHILD, AND YOUR 23! WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK THIS IS OK?" Wolf yelled.

"Because I love him!" Snake said determindly. Alex turned bright red and gasped at what he just heard. Snake looked at Alex and smiled. "I love you." Wolf and Fox looked at each other. Fox and Wolf sighed. They knew no matter what they said it wouldn't change anything. So the both said the same thing Eagle did "You hurt him we kill you."

With in the next month, Alex had completely moved in with Fox. Fox and Alex developed a bond like brothers. After 2 months of having Snake, Wolf and Eagle at the house everyday. The other three decided to give up their apartments and move in with Fox and Alex. Alex couldn't be happier with the life he has now. He finally had people he could call family and someone that loved him unconditionally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I was finishing high school and gettting things together for college. And now that I'm in college it was really hard to find the time. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy the last chapter :)


End file.
